


Want

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, ceiling sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>They'd found him here three hours ago, naked, arms in shackles that were chained to the ceiling.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Content note: Some consent issues as John is forced to have sex to be freed

"We have been able to find out how to free you," Teyla said gravely.

Rodney watched Sheppard as she explained what they had learned.

They'd found him here three hours ago, naked, arms in shackles that were chained to the ceiling. Rodney had been too shocked to do anything for a moment, so it had been Ronon, who had quickly gotten Sheppard's uniform trousers and pulled them on, giving Sheppard as much dignity as you could have, chained in the middle of a room.

They'd thought the worst was over, but they hadn't managed to get Sheppard out of his restraints through force, nor had they found any devices to operate them. Rodney had tried to find a way to short-circuit the force field that was protecting them, but all he'd succeeded in doing was destroying half of the light in the room and locking the door for an hour.

In the end it had been Ronon and Teyla who got the information of one of the former guards. The room was made for the sexual gratification of their leaders. To ensure the participation of their captives the shackles would only open up if the captive reached his or her climax.

Sheppard took all of this in, his face not betraying any emotion. When Teyla stopped with her explanation he was quiet for a long moment before he directed himself at Teyla and Ronon.

"Can you go outside and stand guard?"

Teyla nodded and left. Ronon followed her after a look at Rodney.

Rodney stared after them, not quite sure where this was heading. He hated embarrassing situations and it didn't get more embarrassing than this. Sheppard would have to have sex and not just any sex, chained-to-a-ceiling kind of sex. And while Rodney imagined there were quite a few women more than willing to have sex with Sheppard, he couldn't pretend that it made the situation a lot better. Asking someone to have kinky sex with you to unchain you would be humiliating, even or maybe especially if you knew the person. Still it had to be done.

"So, who on Atlantis should we inform? I know it's none of our business, so I'll be discreet. I mean I'll have to tell Elizabeth or she won't authorize sending her through the gate, but otherwise no one needs to know about this."

Sheppard looked at him, scrutinizing him until Rodney felt half-insulted that John would doubt him and half-embarrassed for reasons he didn't know.

"Would you?" Sheppard eventually said.

"Yes, I just told you, I'd get her. Just tell me the name," Rodney said quickly, not really wishing to dwell on who it was that Sheppard was sleeping with.

"I meant would you do it?" John asked, clarifying by adding, "Free me."

Rodney was speechless. When Teyla and Ronon had first told him how to get Sheppard free, he'd thought back to how they'd found him, naked and then he'd had a flash of Sheppard with some hot blonde girl gyrating on him. Now he had a flash of Sheppard naked with himself equally naked. Rodney gulped. Sheppard wanted to have _sex_ with _him_?

He tried to calm himself down, rationalizing that _want_ didn't enter the equation, with Sheppard being chained to the ceiling for almost a day now. He needed to be freed. As soon as possible. So he'd asked Rodney. It was only to get him off. But still Rodney couldn't help thinking _NAKED_ and he realized he probably should say something at some point. So he opened his mouth and out came, "Huh?"

"Rodney."

"You want _me_ to...?" Rodney might have collected himself enough to speak but he couldn't really put into words what he was supposed to do.

Sheppard looked at him and Rodney saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes, or maybe he imagined it. In any case Sheppard spoke again, jaw set firmly.

"All right. Would you go and get Ronon then?"

 _No!_ Rodney didn't say it out loud though. He tried to pull himself together and think of Sheppard, his team leader and friend, who needed him. "I can do it. I just... are you sure?"

"I've been standing here like this for 22 hours," Sheppard said angrily. "And I'm not pissing into a fucking pot again. If you can't do it, get me Ronon."

"Right, okay, I'll do it," Rodney quickly said and he could see Sheppard deflate.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right. _I'm_ sorry that I couldn't get you out of these," he said pointing at the thick chains, that held up Sheppard's arms.

"Let's just get this over with," Sheppard said looking away.

Rodney nodded to himself. He could do this. Sheppard had to get off. It was just like masturbating - another guy. And it wasn't as if he hadn't given a guy a hand job before. It had just been a while, but he was fairly certain, he still knew how to make Sheppard come. Really, it was just a quick practical thing to do.

And if Rodney's mind drifted to acrobatic sex, well, he was only human.

He stepped closer to Sheppard and tentatively opened his pants. He'd seen Sheppard's dick earlier, when they'd found him, but not this close, not close enough to touch, which he would do in just a moment. Rodney swallowed. Sheppard's dick was mostly soft. At this point Rodney was harder himself in his own pants. The thought made him flush.

Sheppard's pants dropped down and Sheppard stepped out of them and kicked them away. When Rodney looked up from Sheppard's dick, over his hairy chest, finally to his face he found Sheppard looking at him, his expression unreadable. Rodney held Sheppard's gaze as he reached out and took Sheppard's dick in his hand.

Sheppard's eyes flickered, but other than that, Rodney couldn't see anything that gave away what Sheppard was thinking or that he even noticed what Rodney was doing. Rodney started stroking, but Sheppard's dick only half-hardened and stayed like that even when Rodney gripped him more firmly.

Rodney looked down at Sheppard's dick. He tried not to think about the fact that Sheppard was naked and Rodney was holding his dick in his hand, moving up and down the shaft.

Sheppard was hot. Rodney had noticed that of course, but having crushes on your male co-workers simply had the potential for embarrassing situations, so he didn't go there. Plus he preferred fantasizing about well-built women, whose breasts would bounce enticingly when they rode him.

But now that he was actually standing here opposite a naked Sheppard, with his half-hard dick in his hand, Rodney found it difficult not to imagine running his hands all over that body. Sheppard was sweaty. Rodney wanted to smell and taste him. And those thoughts made him harder than Sheppard was, even though he _hadn't_ gotten out of his pants, let alone touched his own dick.

He concentrated rubbing along the ridge at the head and then started jacking Sheppard faster, but he didn't get much harder and when Rodney looked back up at him again, Sheppard looked at him almost miserably.

"Maybe you should get Ronon after all," Sheppard said.

Rodney immediately stopped working on Sheppard's dick, removed his hand and took a step away from Sheppard. He knew that he couldn't keep the hurt from his eyes, but at the moment he didn't care. The idea to walk out and get Ronon, because Sheppard couldn't get it up in Rodney's presence, when Rodney worked his dick, was humiliating.

The fact that he was still hard himself just made it worse. Why had Sheppard asked _him_ if he wanted Ronon in the first place? It would have saved both of them the embarrassment and Rodney wouldn't have the image of a naked John Sheppard in his head, which he suspected he wouldn't be able to forget any time soon.

"It's not you, Rodney," Sheppard said.

Rodney couldn't look at him, because Sheppard being kind to him in this situation just topped it all off nicely. Why wouldn't the ground just open up and swallow him now?

"I mean how am I supposed to... come by _forcing_ you to give me a hand job," Sheppard continued and Rodney looked up at him at that.

"You're not forcing me. I could have gotten Ronon, but I didn't."

"But still. My idea of sex is more of the mutual kind. This is really just..." Sheppard snorted unhappily.

Rodney looked at him for a moment, then stepped closer and pressed himself against Sheppard's body.

"You're hard," Sheppard said surprised and there was a little something in his eyes, but then he blinked at it was gone.

Rodney nodded. "If mutuality is the problem, it really isn't," he said and took Sheppard's dick back into his hand. "I really want to do this for you." He began stroking Sheppard again and corrected himself, " _With_ you."

He could feel Sheppard harden in his hand.

Rodney smiled. "Better," he said and when he looked at Sheppard again, he could see desire in his face.

"You could... get out of your clothes, too," Sheppard said slightly hesitant. "I mean, if this is going to be mutual. And I think... I think it will go faster if we're both," he trailed off, flushing slightly right down to his chest.

Rodney removed himself from Sheppard's side and got out of his shoes, socks, then pushed down his pants along with his boxers, freeing his still hard dick. Sheppard stared at it with something that looked like lust to Rodney and it was Rodney's turn to flush.

He quickly got out of his jacket and shirt, too. Sheppard was totally naked, so it was only fair. The thought of feeling Sheppard skin to skin had nothing to do with it. Because Rodney wasn't sure he would get that.

He stepped back towards Sheppard, once he was naked. Sheppard watched him, mouth slightly open and Rodney let his eyes wander over the hairy chest down to the now hard cock. He wanted to suck that cock. He wanted to do so many things to that cock. But right now, he would jack Sheppard's dick until he came and then he'd jerk off himself. Or maybe he'd come just from Sheppard spurting into his hand.

He took Sheppard's cock in his hand once again and he could feel Sheppard moving towards him, until he was straining against the chains, but they were touching chest to chest. Rodney came closer, so that Sheppard wouldn't have to bend backwards towards where the chains where fastened to the ceiling. He could smell Sheppard and he forced himself to not just nuzzle his nose into his chest or his neck.

Sheppard pushed his hips forward into Rodney's hands.

"Can't touch you," he said, breathlessly.

Rodney removed his hand and let Sheppard push his dick against Rodney's. Sheppard moaned and Rodney pushed back, moving his hands over both of their dicks now. It was fantastic.

Sheppard panted in his ear now and Rodney looked up and what he saw in Sheppard's eyes made him falter in his strokes. John's gaze was intense, full of want, not hiding anything and suddenly he grabbed the chains with his hands and moved his legs up and around Rodney.

Rodney nearly came on the spot. John's feet crossed behind him on his ass and pulled Rodney closer, pushing him into John more firmly. John's whole upper body was taut from the strain of holding himself up like that. Rodney moved his hands around him and put his hands on John's ass, holding him, trying to take some of the weight and at the same time pulling him close, even closer, because they couldn't ever be close enough.

He looked up into John's face, higher above him now that John held onto the chains more tightly. John looked down holding Rodney's gaze for a moment. Then he started moving against Rodney, pulling himself up on the chains and moving down, again and again, his legs keeping Rodney in place so that their dicks rubbed together.

Rodney could only stare in awe for a moment. The play of muscles on John's chest and his arms were a pure display of strength - and it was all for him. Rodney started moving with John now, breathing into his chest or neck and occasionally looking up where John's face was turned to the ceiling, eyes closed, mouth opened, contorted by the pleasure and pain of the effort it took him to keep moving against Rodney, supporting most of his weight with his arms.

Rodney tried to take it all in, the smell, John's harsh pants and low groans, but mostly how it felt to move against him. He didn't ever want to forgot a single thing about this moment. This would be what he'd think about when he masturbated in the future. He was unbelievably hard, but he didn't want this to end. This was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

John was utterly amazing, working himself up and down, without tiring and Rodney wanted it so much that he couldn't think about not ever having it again. He didn't realize he had said it out loud, until John stopped, looking down at him with wide eyes. "Want you," Rodney had panted and suddenly he felt his chest tighten, afraid that he'd stepped over some invisible line.

Then John said, "Fuck me," in a quiet broken voice and Rodney took a deep breath not daring to move, not able to think.

"Fuck me," John said again, almost pleading now and Rodney breathed, "Yes."

John's legs moved to the ground and Rodney missed them the moment they touched the floor.

"They have something in those jars over there," John said, inclining his head towards one of the walls.

Rodney went and got one of the jars, which contained a substance that was suitable and probably intended to serve as lubricant. He walked back and around John until he stood behind him. John moved his ass back and widened his stance, giving Rodney better access.

Rodney just stared at the picture in front of him. He was going to fuck John. He'd only done this a few times, at university and not so long ago in Russia. Remembering those times a thought occurred to him.

"Condoms?" he asked.

John turned a bit around to him. "Beckett tests against everything regularly, doesn't he?"

Rodney nodded and John turned back.

Rodney coated his finger with lube and entered John, who tried to relax immediately. Rodney slid deeper slowly until John pushed back. Slipping out he added more lube and went back in with two fingers now, stretching John. Rodney tried to concentrate on the task, thinking about the mechanics and not that it was preparation for his dick, for sliding himself into John.

This thought made him push deeper with the three fingers in John and he hit John's prostate, making John moan, "Rodney."

He moved his fingers around, scissoring them, until John starting squirming and said, "I'm ready."

Rodney pulled his fingers carefully out then coated his dick until it was slick. But when he spread John's cheeks, John said, "Stop."

Rodney dropped his fingers immediately. John had come to his senses. He didn't want this anymore. He didn't need to do this. Rodney tried not to be disappointed, thinking about the memories of what they'd already done, memories that nobody could take away from him, when John spoke again.

"I want to see you."

Rodney tried to process this, but couldn't quite manage, when he saw John's face turning to look at him.

"Face to face. Please."

Rodney stared at him until he realized that John hadn't changed his mind, that he simply wanted... Rodney rushed around to his former position opposite John. They looked at each other and then Rodney watched as John pulled himself up on the chains again and lifted his legs around Rodney.

Rodney moved his arms around him, positioning John's entrance over his own hard dick and then John lowered himself down, sinking onto Rodney's cock. Rodney let out a long breath, when he was fully sheathed in John. He didn't dare move and he was glad that John didn't either for a moment because he was afraid he'd come at the slightest movement.

John was incredibly hot and tight around him. Eventually he had himself enough under control that he started thrusting upwards a little. As if he'd only waited for this John lifted himself up again on the chains before almost dropping down, taking Rodney's cock deep.

They both groaned and John repeated the movement and Rodney simply tried to hold onto him and to keep upright and to not come yet, because watching John fucking himself on Rodney like this was almost unbearable. John was panting constantly now, harsh breaths only interrupted by saying Rodney's name more and more frequently until he chanted it along with every downward thrust.

Rodney didn't think he could hold back any longer. He snaked one hand between them around John's dick and after two strokes he pulsed into Rodney's hand calling out his name one last time.

Suddenly there was a clicking noise above them and John fell backwards. He put his arms around Rodney immediately and Rodney managed the few steps until they crashed into the wall. John pulled Rodney's face into a sloppy wet kiss and Rodney groaned and starting moving his hips.

He didn't know how he managed to keep standing, supporting almost all of John's weight, with his hands on John's ass, fucking him against the wall, with a strength he couldn't possibly possess. John moved around him, legs pulling him closer inside with every thrust, one arm tightening around his back the other in his hair, while his tongue slipped into Rodney's mouth drowning out Rodney's moans.

Rodney kept pushing into John as if his life depended on it, his whole body tense with desire. Then he finally came with a muffled groan, shuddering into John with a few last shaky thrusts before his knees gave out and they tumbled to the floor.

Rodney hissed in pain as he hit the floor. He slid out of John and John moved aside until they were lying next to each other, spent and panting.

Rodney didn't think he'd ever move again. He tried to imagine explaining to Elizabeth why they had to send Carson here with two stretchers. He looked over to John. He wasn't breathing quite as harshly as Rodney and he was looking at the ceiling now rubbing his wrists.

Rodney wanted to kiss him. He wanted to cuddle up to him and tell him how amazing it had been and then just lie in his arms until they could do it again. Instead he watched John, the rise and fall of his chest, his limp dick, his beautiful profile and the hair that Rodney hadn't had one chance to touch during all of this.

His breathing began to slow down and he noticed that John still resolutely stared at the ceiling. They'd have to get up and say something eventually. But Rodney didn't know what to say. He couldn't really understand all these new, yet somehow familiar feelings. All that he recognized was a feeling of want, wanting this again, not wanting this to be over.

Finally when they'd lain like that for a while and Rodney was beginning to feel the sweat cooling his body uncomfortably, John turned to him.

"Thank you," he said and Rodney wished he could read in his eyes, knew what to say in this moment. He _could_ say 'Thank _you_ ' or 'You're welcome', but neither of those were what he really meant. So he just nodded, hoping that saying nothing would at least mean he wouldn't say anything wrong.

John kept looking at him in that same way, then he turned away and got up, and Rodney knew that it had been the wrong thing anyway.

He watched almost helplessly as John wandered over to pick up his pants before going to where the rest of his clothes lay on a cupboard against one wall. He put on his boxers, bending down, his back to Rodney and Rodney could only stare at his ass. He wanted him again. Now. But he knew that it wouldn't happen, might never happen again.

So he watched, capturing each bit of skin as it disappeared, unable to look away. He knew he should get up and get dressed himself, but he couldn't not get at least this last bit of John. When John was dressed, he turned to Rodney and looked at him, where he was still lying on the floor.

"We should go."

Rodney stood up and dressed and was glad to see that John didn't look away. Then they were ready to go and stood in front of the door. John looked at him, then down and turned to the door and in that moment Rodney knew that if they left this room now, like this, he'd never have this again with John.

He put his hand on John's shoulder and turned him around again. Then he put his hands in his hair and pulled him into a kiss. John kissed back, tentatively, moving his hands onto Rodney's arms before gently ending the kiss. To Rodney it felt like he was being let down and when he looked into John's eyes and saw the sadness and resolution, he felt gutted.

"Rodney, this isn't a good idea. We can't do this. What happened here was just... necessity."

"No, it wasn't," Rodney stated firmly. "It might have been necessary, but not like this. What we did wasn't just what was necessary. It was what we wanted." When John didn't say anything, Rodney added more quietly, "At least it was what I wanted."

"Rodney, do you know what we'd get ourselves into when we start this?"

"No, I don't," Rodney answered honestly. "But I think it's too late now. We've already started it."

John didn't say anything, looking to Rodney as if he really wanted to believe him.

"Can you honestly say you don't want this?" Rodney asked.

John didn't say anything, but when Rodney leaned forward to kiss him again, his arms moved around Rodney and he opened up his mouth to let Rodney in.


End file.
